Escote
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Ahh, la ociosidad...
1. Cine

_A los que leen una historia mía por primera vez les digo: "¡Holaa! ¡Disfrútenlo!" Y a los que ya me han leído les digo: "¡Hola otra vez! ¡Disfruten este también!" _

_Eh.. Este es uno de esos raros fics provenientes de mí que salen en un momentito. Por eso pienso que no es de las mejores cosas que he escrito, aunque quizás el que me sienta un poco deprimida refuerce ese sentimiento. He notado que a todas las autoras les pasa, ahora es mi turno, y de cualquier forma, no es la primera vez ¬¬_

_Lo había pensado para otra pareja, pero no me pareció que ninguna otra encajara. Lo sé, estoy obsesionada._

_Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Escote<p>

.

.

.

Kiba bajó por la lista de contactos maldiciendo al acto. A la mitad ni los conocía o no los recordaba. Pensó con desesperación que la quinta parte de la película que seguía desde los doce años estaba en su última semana en el cine y ¡no había tenido tiempo de ir a verla! No quería ir solo. Era ridículo. Y sus "amigos" no le respondían.

De repente, llegó la respuesta de Naruto.

"_xD q perro! =P ve con tu trasero yo e qdado cn Hinata. tal vezzz nos veamos aya xD"_

Kiba contó mentalmente hasta diez sujetando el móvil con fuerza. En el acto, el teléfono vibró de nuevo. Y esta vez el mensaje era de Sasuke.

"_Claro que no. Búscate novia, solterón ¬¬"._

Kiba comenzó a exasperarse. ¿Por qué, de todos modos, le había preguntado a Sasuke? Shino, por otra parte, ya era de sus últimas opciones. Pero él también respondió.

"_¿Es en serio? No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos, Kiba" _

Agh. Kiba hasta se podía imaginar la cara que tendría diciéndole eso. Le escribió también a Shikamaru, el cual contestó unos desesperantes diez minutos después.

"_Ni de coña. Sólo si pasas por mi y si me dejan entrar con pijamas. No pienso moverme de la cama. No vuelvas a interrumpir mi siesta para estupideces"._

Kiba gruñó. ¡Ya, estaba fregado! ¡Ni loco le pensaba pedir a Neji que fuera con él al cine! Y por otro lado, ya habían ido con Lee y tampoco pensaba escribirle, porque a parte de lo raro que era, se la pasaba hablando en la película o gritando muy fuerte.

Chōji. Chōji tenía buen corazón, era el bonachón del grupo. Pero minutos después…

"_uy kiba! Ya fui a ver esa peli la semana pasada. Esta buenísima, no te la pierdas :D"_

Kiba sintió ganas de tirar el teléfono. Pero en lugar de eso, tomó las llaves del auto de su hermana. Ir al cine solo, un fin de semana, no podía ser tan malo.

.

.

.

No, después de todo no era tan malo. Kiba ya tenía sus palomitas de maíz en mano y el tráiler publicitario de otras películas ya empezaba a andar; el sonido retumbaba en las bocinas de las paredes laterales. La sala ya estaba casi llena, aunque quedaban algunos asientos vacíos en medio de la gente. Pero es que ya la película estaba por salir del cine, así que ¡ja! Era una buena película, sin importar lo que dijera Shino.

De pronto, como al tercer tráiler de una película romántica, una pareja entró en la fila donde estaba Kiba, un chico y una chica tomados de la mano, pero Kiba no se dio cuenta hasta que se sentaron junto a él. La chica tenía problemas para caminar entre las butacas, y derramó palomitas en el regazo de Kiba.

—Lo siento —dijo apresuradamente, volteándose hacia su chico y tomando asiento.

Kiba no lo prestó atención. Se comió una de las palomitas que le había caído en la rodilla. Pero al cabo de un rato de haber empezado la película, a Kiba le fue imposible ignorarlos.

—Dame palomitas, Hanabi.

—¿Y las tuyas?

—Se me acabaron.

—¡¿Ya?

"_Ah, el amor"_, pensó Kiba riéndose internamente. El amor. Él no tenía novia, ni para pasar el rato. Se metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca con fastidio.

Un momento. Hanabi. La conocía. ¡Era la hermanita de Hinata! ¡¿Con novio? ¿Cuántos años tendría? Kiba la miró divertido con ganas de saludarla y molestar, pero la chica estaba hablando con su "novio". Y a partir de ahí, en verdad se esforzaba por ver su película…

—Oye, tengo frío.

Kiba tenía un abrigo…

La miró ponerse el abrigo del chico. Qué caballeroso, pensó Kiba. Pero la verdad podría haber sido una excusa de Hanabi para hacerse cariñitos con el niñato, porque ¿quién llevaba una blusa de tirantes a un cine con un aire acondicionado casi helado? Él ya se conocía ésa y otras excusitas.

Pero el beso no llegó.

—Preciosa…

—No me llames preciosa.

—Lo siento —el chico se rió suavemente—. Es que eres muy linda.

Kiba pudo ver cómo Hanabi se volteó frunciéndole el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ese gesto hizo que sus pechos... resaltaran, un poco y se vieran más abultaditos; Kiba no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la dimensión que tenían… Él, que era más alto que ella, tenía una vista espectacular…

—Cariño, voy a comprar nachos. ¿Quieres algo?

Kiba sonrió aún más. Hanabi apretó los brazos…

—Chocolates.

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla tan feliz como si Hanabi le hubiera dicho que lo amaba. Ella no se descruzó de brazos hasta que él se fue. Cuando lo hizo, Kiba tuvo miedo que descubriera quién era, pero tampoco quería moverse de asiento justo cuando la _película_ iba por la mejor parte. Lo único que hizo fue taparse un poco el perfil. Hanabi cogía _puñados _de palomitas del envase que se había quedado en la butaca de su novio. Kiba sonrió al verla comer así. Cogía tantas, que las palomitas se caían por su pecho.

—¡Ca-ra-jo!.

La oyó pronunciar, y casi acaba desternillándose de la risa. Tuvo que doblarse por la cintura para reír en silencio, porque no creía resistirlo más. Cuando hubo recuperado un poco la compostura, se volvió a enderezar. Hanabi seguía comiendo, casi con furia, las palomitas se le caían por el escote y se perdían en…

—Demonios —murmuró la muchacha, metiéndose la mano entre los pechos. Kiba abrió los ojos en shock…

Ella estaba tan inocente. Ya no estaba molesta (su novio se había ido), sólo concentrada en sacarse las malditas palomas de la ropa. Pero estaba tan inocente. Tan ignorante. Y tenía unos pechos tan bonitos… Hanabi se introdujo la mano todavía más profundamente, se bajaba la blusa sin darse cuenta… Tan blancos, níveos, blanditos…, suaves… Kiba tragó con dificultad. Algo comenzó a palpitar más abajo de su estómago…

Hanabi se sacudía hasta debajo de su camisa. Y siguió comiendo palomitas.

—Maldición…

Tuvo que poner el envase de palomitas a un lado de nuevo, comiéndose las que se le habían caído por todo el cuerpo. Y por su escote… Con esfuerzo, introdujo sus dedos índice y pulgar justo en medio de sus dos pechos; Kiba sintió que tenía calor… Tuvo una visión _mucho_ más amplia de esos preciosos pechos, hasta el límite del sostén, fue consciente de su forma redondeada…

Y entonces ella alzó la vista. Kiba sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies y se quedó de piedra viendo esos ojos lavanda. Sabía que lo conocía, estaba seguro…

—¿Me estás mirando? —preguntó en tono inocente.

Y le sonrió. Kiba frunció el ceño. Hanabi miró al otro lado suyo y luego a Kiba. Entonces, cuando él abría la boca para explicarse, ella colocó una mano en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta besarlo. Kiba perdió un poco el equilibrio y para apoyarse su mano fue a parar… oh, sí, justo _ahí_. _¡Oh, sí!_ Y sin quererlo su mano se cerró con suavidad; besos exquisitos, deliciosos, con sabor a maíz… y su mano justo donde había fantaseado: una, otra vez, una, otra vez…

_Sí. Hanabi era preciosa. _Su novio tenía razón.

Entonces una luz muy brillante los interrumpió, haciendo que se separaran y miraran la fuente de ese haz resplandeciente que los cegaba en la oscuridad.

—Me temo que tendrán que salir.

_Oh, oh. _

Kiba tendría que ir de nuevo a ver su película. Y Hanabi tendría que conseguirse otro novio.

Y éste último no debió aprovechar para ir al baño.

* * *

><p><em>Moraleja: Cuando vayan al cine, ¡no compren palomitas! xD<em>

_Bien, esto debería ser ilegal, romper las reglas, etc. Pero tengo que responder al review de Milady Yukie, que no tiene cuenta, o no entra para dejar el review. Yo partí del hecho de que si comes palomitas de un puñado se te riegan todas, ¿no? No es así, sin embargo, si las tomas una a una xD Que es lo que la mayoría hacemos. Y en cuanto a las otras preguntas, espero que con lo que agregué hoy se respondan._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Dvd

_A petición popular —de dos personas xD—, y debido a que vino un rayo y me partió la cabeza, decidí hacer una continuación. =P_

_Dedicado a ellas._

* * *

><p>Dvd<p>

.

.

Kiba aguardó unos segundos moviendo su pie impacientemente y mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando. Nadie abría. Tocó la puerta de nuevo. Y cuando alzó el puño por tercera vez, la puerta se abrió con una exasperante lentitud.

—Kiba-kun… ¿Qué…?

—¿Está Hanabi? —Habló Kiba rápidamente.

—¿Hanabi-cha…?

—Sí, Hanabi, tu hermana —apremió Kiba. La pobre Hinata estaba extrañada y confundida.

—Está arriba. —Respondió ésta sin otra cosa mejor que decir, aunque Kiba ya había entrado. El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa y una palmadita en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

En la segunda planta Kiba tuvo que abrir algunas puertas antes de dar con la correcta; al irrumpir en ella lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue unas piernas blancas sobre la cama; creyó haber visto mal, pero un segundo después Hanabi se había sentado, apoyándose en sus manos. Kiba no pudo evitar reparar en que traía puesta un suéter sin mangas con un cuello en U bastante… pronunciado. Agitó la cabeza, como espantando esos pensamientos.

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo? —ella abrió los ojos en un sutil gesto de inocencia.

—¡Tú… —Kiba la señaló con un dedo— tú te aprovechaste de mí!

—¿Yo? —Hanabi sonrió misteriosamente.

—¡¿Ves? —Explotó Kiba señalando su sonrisa —¡Ni tú lo puedes negar, hasta te ríes!

—Tú me haces gracia —Hanabi ladeó la cabeza observándolo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás y cruzando las piernas distraídamente. Kiba deseó que no hubiera hecho eso: algo en su interior se agitó incontrolablemente— Yo no sé nada.

—¡Por tu culpa no pude terminar de ver MI película! —Le reclamó Kiba poniéndose a los pies de la cama en dos zancadas.

—Ah, eso. —Dijo Hanabi restándole importancia— Te pagaré la entrada y lo que gastaste en palomitas, si eso es lo que quieres.

Y dicho eso, dejó de un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y se giró hacia la mesita de noche. Kiba frunció el ceño deseando que no hubiera hecho eso tampoco: los pantalones, ya de por sí cortos, se le subieron en el muslo un poco más. No podía apartar la vista de… eh… _ahí. _Hanabi se inclinó un poco para rascarse la pierna, haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran. Kiba abrió los ojos, escandalizado y ya medio caliente. Lo más horrible de todo era que mientras él se aprovechaba de su inocencia, Hanabi era tan inconsciente de eso...

¿Verdad?

—No, no quiero tu plata —gruñó Kiba metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Hanabi se incorporó, esperando lo que la contrariaría.

—¿Entonces?

—Acompáñame al cine —soltó Kiba entre dientes mirando para otro lado.

—¿Eh? —Hanabi lo miró fijamente, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja al tiempo que se bajaba de la cama para estar frente a Kiba.

—¡Tienes la obligación! ¡Por TU culpa me echaron y no voy a perderme MI película!

Hanabi se dio cuenta que él no tenía nadie con quién ir.

—Está bien —accedió ella acercándose más a Kiba—. Hay una película que… No recuerdo cómo se llama, pero es para niños; nadie entra…

—¡No, para hacer eso no! —Exclamó Kiba molesto, sonrojándose y retrocediendo dos pasos.

Hanabi sonrió divertida y se acercó a él con aire sensual. Kiba sólo la miraba tratando de parecer irritado. Pero Hanabi se pegó a él y se puso de puntillas, rodeándole el cuello posando los brazos delicadamente sobre los hombros de Kiba. Eso estuvo a punto de descolocarlo.

—¿No? —Preguntó Hanabi en un tono melosamente tierno.

Pero cuando Kiba se preparaba para responderle, Hanabi ya estaba los suficientemente cerca para rozarle los labios cariñosamente. Kiba no respondió enseguida, pero su faceta de "hombre enfadado" se estaba yendo al carajo; la tensión de sus hombros lo fue abandonando y él se relajaba…

—No… —contestó Kiba vagamente— Para eso está la casa… mi casa…

Fue apenas consciente de lo que decía. Hanabi esbozó una sonrisa ante su respuesta; una sonrisa leve y demasiado adulta para ella… Se burlaba en su cara. ¡Se burlaba en su cara! Pero en eso Hanabi volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y esta vez profundizó un poco más. Kiba se dio cuenta que en algún momento él había puesto sus manos en las caderas de Hanabi, y ahora le acariciaba las nalgas sin descaro alguno.

Cada vez que soltaban sus labios por unos segundos, Hanabi sonreía en la boca de él…

—¿Ya terminaste… —besos—… con el inútil —dos roces húmedos—… del otro día?

—Ya casi —respondió Hanabi de la misma forma.

—¿"Casi"? —repitió Kiba separándose apenas unos centímetros— No puedes "casi" terminar con alguien.

—Sí puedo —contradijo ella tomando sus labios de nuevo.

Kiba no podía hacer nada ante esa voz tan dulce…

—¿El viernes a las ocho? —Preguntó Hanabi finalmente separándose por algo más de dos centímetros.

—No, no podría ir contigo al cine—declaró Kiba mirando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque —Kiba paseó su vista desde los labios de Hanabi bajando por su cuello, y se fijó en los pechos sin ser capaz de apartar su vista de ahí—, para terminar de ver la película, creo que tendré que esperar a que salga el dvd…

* * *

><p><em>El arte de la seducción.. xD Espero que se haya notado que Hanabi se burló de él todo el tiempo, pero como esto estaba desde el punto de vista de Kiba no podía ponerlo tanto. u_u<em>

_¡Dios, mi pobre Hinata! ¡Siempre usándola de enlace! T_T_

_Gracias a Gaby, que me dio la palabra "exasperación" para continuar con la idea que se formaba en mi cabeza. Espero no haberlos decepcionado tanto u_u_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Película

_Bien, he de decir que tengo problemas técnicos últimamente, pero me las arreglé para subir la continuación que ya estaba hecha. Complaciendo sus peticiones, y esperando que no sea tarde, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo... y el último. U_U _

_Yo no tenía idea de qué poner, pero, en palabras de Isi-san, esto terminaría "en algo que definitivamente no es K+"_

_Bien, disfruten, pervertidas.. ¬¬_

* * *

><p>Película<p>

.

.

.

Kiba sabía que el ser mayor de edad habían cambiado muchas cosas en su vida, incluso en su forma de pensar. Debía ver las cosas con madurez y objetividad.

Pero en esos momentos donde estaba a punto de dar saltitos de la emoción y dar un gritito de niña, con DVD en mano, era cuando salía su yo interior, el niño que llevaba por dentro. No le importaba pensar tan jodidamente infantil en esos momentos; lo importante era que por fuera se comportaba como el adulto que era.

De acuerdo, quizás envolver el DVD en papel de regalo para sí mismo no era la decisión más adulta que había tomado. Pero al carajo con eso; vivía solo, sin una mujer mandona o controladora (categorías en las cuales se incluían su amorosa madre, su adorable hermana y una pseudonovia… que aún no tenía).

Kiba era un niño —_un tipo, ¡un tipo, grábatelo!_— inteligente. No iba a acampar en una larga fila de una tienda para conseguir su adorado DVD. ¿Para qué? No lo había hecho, y ya estaba a unos pasos de salir del local, con su regalo en mano, después de haber hecho una fila tras una pareja que también envolvían un juego de video. Lo tenía igual, ¿no? Sin tantos sufrimientos, obsesiones compulsivas ni nada así de complicado. Ya ahora se dirigía felizmente a su casa…

_Mierda._

Kiba paró en seco. Con los ojos casi desorbitados…

…porque el destino conspiraba en su contra…

…y no lo dejaría en paz…

Sep, el destino tenía la culpa de que él haya tenido sueños húmedos. El puto destino _la_ había puesto ahí, en una estantería unos pasos más adelante, y ahora lo impulsaba a él a zancadas, acercándosele por detrás. Kiba la sujetó con tanta naturalidad que cuando ella se sobresaltó chocando contra su pecho, se vio… tierna. _Casi _inocente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó al oído.

—¿Qué crees que hago? —replicó ella sutilmente, sin voltearse a verlo.

—Comprar una película. —Kiba le sonrió por detrás de la oreja.

De pronto Hanabi se irguió un poco, escandalizada, al sentir la mano de Kiba introducirse en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, como si estuviera buscando algo, mientras que frente a todos sólo parecían una pareja normal.

—Creí que no querías mi plata. —Dijo Hanabi tratando de ocultar la irritación de su voz, suponiendo, claro, que Kiba buscaba su monedero.

—Claro que no, tonta. —Kiba le siguió hablando al oído mientras que con la otra mano le rodeaba la cintura— Pero estoy considerando tu otra oferta.

—Sólo tú creerías algo como eso —Hanabi sonrió de medio lado.

—Hagamos que mis creencias se vuelvan realidad. —Kiba también sonrió perversamente, sintiendo fuerzas oscuras por la extrema cercanía al cuerpo de Hanabi.

—"Hagamos" suena mucha gente —Hanabi lo miró de reojo—. Ve a masturbarte tú solo. A mí tendrías que secuestrarme.

—Mmm… —murmuró Kiba fingiendo meditarlo— Ambas son buenas opciones, pero haré lo segundo. —Luego se acercó tanto al oído de Hanabi y habló con tal seriedad, que a ella le recorrió un escalofrío cuando Kiba dijo:— No hagas un escándalo o todo resultará peor de lo que tiene que ser. Si te quejas sólo tú pasarás vergüenza. Pero si te quedas callada, te ayudaré y todo irá bien.

—¿De qué…?

Pero Hanabi dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando al girarse, Kiba actuó más rápido que ella agachándose para sujetarle las piernas… y se paró echándose a Hanabi al hombro.

—¡Bájame! —Reaccionó ella de inmediato— ¡Kiba, bájame, nos están viendo! —Hanabi lo golpeaba en la espalda, con toda la fuerza que sus puños le permitían.

—¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que dije? —murmuró Kiba entre dientes, mientras sonreía a su alrededor sujetando a Hanabi con una mano y su película con la otra.

Hanabi se calló, pero no por el recordatorio de Kiba sino porque éste ya había salido al centro de la tienda —donde todos los miraban perplejos. Kiba saludaba enérgicamente.

—¡Es nuestro aniversario! —Explicaba con alegría— ¡Pienso sorprenderla!

Algunos rieron, pero todos los presentes en la tienda les dedicaron un cálido aplauso, deseándoles felicitaciones y todo lo demás. De repente, vino un empleado a nombre de la tienda, regalándoles una trilogía de películas de comedia romántica. Kiba agradeció efusivamente.

—Vamos, cariño, tómalas —dijo dándose la vuelta para que Hanabi quedara frente a ellos—. Yo tengo las manos ocupadas.

Era para morirse de la risa cuando Hanabi asintió con una radiante sonrisa (lo más parecido a una reverencia), y tomó las películas que amablemente les regalaron.

Era verdad que Kiba tomó un camino por donde casi no había gente. Pero cuando alguien se les cruzaba por el camino o se les quedaba viendo, Kiba saludaba y siempre decía cosas como: "¡Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo!"

—¿Perro?

Kiba se giró de inmediato… y se encontró con Kankurō.

—¿Tú? —Exclamó algo sorprendido— ¿Molestando por aquí?

Pero Kankurō tenía la vista fija en el hombro de Kiba.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

—¿"Eso"? —chilló Hanabi indignada, pero su voz no se escuchó.

—Ah, en la tienda de allá. —Respondió Kiba casi complacido, señalando con la mano que sostenía la bolsa de la película.

—¿En serio? —Kankurō empezaba a emocionarse.

—Sí —se jactó Kiba—, y en promoción de dos por uno.

—Ya mismo voy para allá…

—Uy, mal por ti —dijo Kiba en tono de falsa lástima—. Era hasta agotar existencias.

—¿Hasta agotar existencias? —Repitió Kankurō con desilusión.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras caminaba por detrás de Kiba para ver a Hanabi. Le levantó la cortina de cabello, descubriendo la mirada asesina de la chica.

—¡Uy! —se echó para atrás fingiendo espanto, y el cabello de Hanabi volvió a su lugar— Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado. Aunque… es linda.

Los ojos de Kankurō se habían posado justo donde los pechos de Hanabi se veían más levantados y abultaditos por estar apretados contra la espalda de Kiba.

—Yo diría que es _muy _linda. —Kankurō enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡Ya, no mires tanto! —Gruñó Kiba con enfado, dándose la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, las piernas de Hanabi golpearon a Kankurō justo en el rostro. Y para rematar, Hanabi le propinó su propia patada.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —Kankurō se sostuvo la nariz— ¡Eres un perrón! —Le espetó a Kiba, marchándose mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

En todo el camino en el auto, Hanabi no dijo nada. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo enfadada durante todo el tiempo. A pesar de eso, Kiba se mostraba contentísimo, triunfante, satisfecho… Dulce venganza.

Kiba creyó que ella se estaba pasando de amargada, porque hasta le abrió la puerta a Hanabi, que salió con la cabeza muy en alto y el ceño muy fruncido, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—¡Oi! ¡Oi, Hanabi! —Kiba caminó rápido para alcanzarla; de pronto ella se giró y cuando lo notó, ella lo había pateado en la espinilla.

—Eso me hace sentir medianamente mejor —Hanabi colocó una mano en su cadera y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

Cuando Kiba ingresó al apartamento, tras ella, todavía iba cojeando. Pero su expresión optimista fue lo que hizo que Hanabi se sintiera aún más enojada.

—Me estás privando de mi libertad. —Dijo Hanabi, encarándolo— ¡Estás cometiendo dos delitos muy graves: privar la libertad de un individuo y abuso sexual de un menor!

—De abogada te mueres de hambre, Hanabi —se burló Kiba—. Todo eso sería un delito, sí, si no tuviera tu consentimiento.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo tienes? —Espetó Hanabi con acritud, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

Kiba sólo se rió.

—¿Entonces sólo significa que tengo que pasar dos horas contigo y me llevas a mi casa? —Preguntó Hanabi una vez dentro, mirando el apartamento a su alrededor —Entonces préstame un teléfono, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas o será demasiado sospechoso.

—Tendrían razón en pensar eso… —Kiba sonrió de forma arrogante al ver que ella se quedó escéptica ante eso.

La dejó ahí plantada mientras Hanabi se tragaba eso, le puso la película en las manos y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando finalmente se hubo ido, Hanabi fue rompiendo la envoltura con rabia.

—Voy a hacer palomitas —anunció Kiba en voz alta—, ¿quieres?

—No.

—¿Quieres otra de comer?

—¡No!

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—¡No!

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—No —repitió Hanabi con una extraña sutileza—. No pienso pasar dos horas contigo —dijo después de un rato—. Voy a ver qué tienes por ahí.

Kiba se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de la bolsa de palomitas que giraba lentamente dentro del microondas. Un rato después, Kiba tenía los ojos (y la mente) clavados en su película. Cada vez que veía el tazón de palomitas y sentía el olor del maíz entremezclado con la mantequilla se acordaba de Hanabi —_¿Por qué sería?. _Y de vez en cuando llamaba casi por inercia para asegurarse que ella no se le hubiera perdido.

—Hanabi…

—¿Qué? —Vociferaba ella.

—Nada…

Y al rato…

—Hanabi…

—¿Qué?

—Nada…

Veinte minutos después…

—Hanabi…

—¡¿Qué? —Ella regresó a la sala, ya irritada de su estupidez.

Kiba tuvo que poner pausa a la película para mirarla atentamente. Se levantó del sofá y caminó unos pocos pasos para llegar hacia ella. Hanabi lo miraba despectivamente con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Qué sexy te ves cuando quieres asesinarme. —Murmuró Kiba sintiendo que "despertaba".

—Ugh, no me vengas con _eso_ —dijo Hanabi, indiferente, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Aunque actuó tan natural cuando Kiba la acorraló contra la pared…

—Cuando te cruzas de brazos así —prosiguió Kiba bajando la voz, con su nariz pegada a la de Hanabi mientras jugueteaba con eso—, sólo haces que tus pechos se vean más grandes de lo que son.

Hanabi se descruzó de brazos de inmediato, indignada. Le sostuvo la mirada, furiosa, aunque los ojos de Kiba oscilaban entre los de ella, sus labios y sus pechos (y eso que esta vez no llevaba escote).

—Tú ves erotismo donde no lo hay —Hanabi le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Kiba le acarició la mejilla y las raíces del cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás mientras parecía evaluar el rostro de Hanabi. Estaba tan cerca que Hanabi no podía enfocar, y apenas respiraba tensamente. Entonces, finalmente se fue acercando a los labios de Hanabi…

…y se detuvo ahí.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —suspiró Hanabi enfadada, apenas moviendo sus labios para articular las palabras.

—Ah, es cierto —le susurró Kiba, sonriéndole con astucia en su propia cara—. No puedo hacerlo sin tu "consentimiento".

—Idiota —masculló Hanabi furiosa, apretando los dientes— Cállate...

Y en esa última palabra Kiba acortó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos y empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior, abriéndose paso, introduciéndose en toda su boca… Hanabi se había estado conteniendo tanto, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Y fue ella la que lo incitó al loco frenesí de lo… reprimida que estaba. Kiba creyó que perdería la razón cuando Hanabi enredó los dedos en su cabello, y al instante, la empotró contra la pared. Hanabi abrió las piernas para sujetarse a él… Eso fue lo máximo que Kiba podía soportar, y empezó a frotarse fuertemente contra ella; demonios, la penetraría ahí mismo…

—Sujétate bien —murmuró con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Ella se aferró a su cuello mientras lo besaba con locura, y Kiba cargó con ella hasta el sofá, sentándose con Hanabi en las piernas. Estaba recorriéndole la espalda cuando abrió los ojos una milésima de segundo…

La película.

En algún momento, seguro cuando cayó, había apretado el botón de "play", y la película ahí, andando. Poco a poco fue dejando de acariciar a Hanabi cuando se envolvió de nuevo en la trama que estaba en la pantalla, detrás de ella. Obviamente Hanabi empezó a sentirse no correspondida, y cuando se dio cuenta, le dio tanta rabia que se quitó de Kiba como si quemara.

—No-puedo-creerlo —murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

Hanabi se acostó en el resto del sofá pero sin tocar a Kiba. Fueron los únicos veinte minutos que Hanabi vio la película, pero bastaron para apagarle las ganas, y aumentar el deseo de matar a Kiba, que permanecía ahí, emocionándose solito, mirando como si nada.

De repente, en pantalla apareció un tipo de mirada perversa y oscura, que se consumía en odio y en rabia por algo. Era moreno, de rasgos afilados, porte bastante atlético… Hanabi se sentó de inmediato, mirando con atención.

—¿Ese es el malo? —Preguntó encantada, empezando a sentir otra vez que se contenía _demasiado._ Hanabi se llevó las uñas a la boca, y empezó a morder del nerviosismo y la emoción— ¡Ohh…! Oh… Ah… —De repente sus sonidos empezaban a salir más de la garganta que de la boca…—Qué-hom-bre… Uh… Creo que tendré un orgasmo sólo de mirarlo…

Hablaba para sí sola, casi sin darse cuenta, pero Kiba la volteó a ver cuando dijo eso.

—Por favor —dijo despectivamente—. _Yo _podría enseñarte qué es un orgasmo de verdad.

—Sí, cómo no —Hanabi siguió viendo a su hombre.

—Mira, no me retes de ese modo —Kiba se estiró aún más en el sillón acercándose hacia ella—, o no respondo por lo que haré.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros, empezando a aburrirse con los créditos de la película. Kiba la mira con rabia. ¿Por qué no puede admitir que quiere hacerlo y deja de poner tantas trabas para ambos? Kiba se deslizó hacia Hanabi hasta ponerse en cuatro sobre ella, apoyándose lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener los estúpidos forcejeos y quejas de Hanabi.

—No me gusta que me ignoren —le susurró sujetándole las muñecas y bajando hasta su oído—. Pero en tu caso, sólo me incita más… —lo que sea que Kiba fuera a añadir a eso, se quedó en su garganta cuando él empezó a embriagarse con el aroma de Hanabi, que le penetraba la nariz… y en cierto momento le bloqueó todo sentido común y se dejó llevar, mordiéndole la oreja y el cuello con sensualidad— Vamos, ignórame —le decía cada vez más excitado—, sigue así, como si yo no existiera.

Hanabi gemía, pero casi con rabia, para que Kiba se le quitara de encima.

—¡Al menos déjame respirar, cerdo bastardo!

Kiba se levantó un poco y le sonrió socarronamente. Incluso en esa posición, Hanabi se vio altanera y arrogante, echándose el cabello para atrás. Kiba sintió ganas desesperadas de bajarla de su nube. La tomó por las caderas. Hanabi se quedó indiferente, sólo giró la cabeza un poco para seguir viendo los créditos de la película. Kiba le mordió toda la piel del cuello que ella dejó visible en ese pequeño movimiento. Que Hanabi fuera una terca y orgullosa, no le importaba. Él estaba _más _que satisfecho al ver que la mano de ella se aferraba discretamente al sofá. _Taan _fuerte que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos a medida que él fue bajando por los hombros. Podía tener ese jodido ceño fruncido, pero Kiba sabía, él sabía, por la forma en que la su mandíbula se había vuelto tan tensa. Kiba le giró el rostro y la besó con sensualidad. Vio a Hanabi sonreír, un segundo antes que ella girara el rostro para cambiar el ángulo del beso. Kiba también sonrió para sus adentros.

Deslizó sus manos desde las caderas de Hanabi, por debajo de la ropa, sintiendo que la piel de ella se erizaba bajo sus dedos. Kiba se deleitó, torturándola, apenas rozándole los dedos por el vientre, muy, muy lentamente.

—Mierda —gruñó Hanabi apretando los dientes fuertemente.

Kiba sonrió, triunfante, y bajó sus manos con la misma lentitud, hasta el borde de sus pantalones, rozándole por el borde.

Hanabi se separó bruscamente de él unos centímetros y lo miró con rabia. Kiba sonrió divertido: la había cabreado, excitado, provocado… y no acababa.

—No… hagas… nada… —gruñó ella apenas moviendo los labios—… que me haga perder el control.

—Voy a volverte loca…

—Maldito…

Volvieron a besarse, casi arremetiendo el uno contra el otro, cediendo a sus deseos… Pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Un lastimero y suave aullido hizo que ambos volearan a ver. Era Akamaru, que había salido de quién sabe dónde, y estaba echado, tapándose los ojos con las patas.

—Es un pendejo —dijo Kiba mirándolo con cierta decepción—. Algún día tendrá que aprender de su amo El Maestro.

—Sí, claro…

Entonces él la tomó desprevenida mientas aún miraba a Akamaru, apretándole un pecho un par de veces.

—¡Oye! —Reclamó ella escandalizada, dándole un manotazo.

Kiba sólo pudo reírse de su propio descaro, aunque no entendía por qué se ponía así por una simple tocadita, que no era diferente a todo lo demás… Jamás la entendería. Y, curiosamente, esa perspectiva sólo lo entusiasmaba aún más.

—¡No me mires así, desgraciado! ¿Te gustaría que yo te tocara? —gritaba Hanabi abriendo y cerrando su mano en torno a la entrepierna de Kiba— ¿Te gustaría que yo te tocara, eh? —Él tenía que levantarse un poco para no caer en esa peligrosa pinza.

Parecía que Kiba había tocado el botón de activación…

—Eso sería bastante excitante.

Kiba sonrió de lado y volvió a besar a Hanabi, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella sin ningún miramiento. Hanabi arqueó la espalda un poco sin darse cuenta. Eso era justo lo que él necesitaba. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Hanabi y desató cierto broche molesto. Sintió que iba a explotar cuando sus dedos siguieron el recorrido del sostén de Hanabi, hasta casi llegar a esa preciada parte… Entonces justo cuando Kiba siente que a Hanabi se le eriza la piel, ella lo aparta de un empujón.

—¿Pero qué te acabo de decir?

Kiba estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces lo siguiente que vio le puso los pelos de punta. Todo fue sucediendo en cámara lenta…

…Hanabi insultándolo (Kiba no entendió lo que decía) mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, gesticulando molesta, sosteniéndose el sujetador contra esos pechos, sus manos, las propias manos de ella contra esos redondos, suaves, hermosos pechos… tocándolos, apretándolos…

—¡…y eres un maldito perver…! —Hanabi se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Kiba, que tragó con dificultad— Vaya —dijo con extraña calma—. Qué cosa más intereante…

Hanabi miraba la entrepierna de Kiba.

—¿Qué? —Kiba sonrió descaradamente— ¿Te burlas de que me esté excitando?

Hanabi se incorporó sobre los codos y las tiras del sujetador ya suelto, se le deslizaron sobre los hombros. Hanabi se lo quitó por completo mirándolo con sensualidad, y casi enseguida de haberlo desechado, lo tomó de la nuca y esta vez fue ella la que le metió la lengua. Exactamente a como lo hizo en el cine.

—¡Ki…! —Hanabi se vio interrumpida por los sus propios gemidos que no esperaba.

Kiba le frotaba los pechos, le tocaba los pezones endurecidos; era la imagen que él tenía en la cabeza todo el tiempo: su escote, sus pechos, ¡cada maldita cosa le hacía pensar en _esa _vez!

—Si quieres seguir sintiéndolos —le susurra Hanabi mordiéndole el labio— vas a tener que terminar con esto.

¿Era una amenaza?, pensó Kiba mientras proseguí mordiéndole el cuello, más feroz que antes. Casi con rabia. No obedecería sus órdenes y tocaría cuanto quisiera; los suspiros de Hanabi la ponían a sus pies; quería castigarla por eso, ni que fuera más que él, dejarla con las ganas, se lo merecía por ser tan arrogante.

Y la mejor manera de empezar era dejando las típicas marcas de "Kiba was here" por cada lugar por donde pasara su boca.

Ya perdía la noción de lo que tenía pensado cuando la mordía, lamía, succionaba en el nacimiento de los pechos; pero logró controlarse un poco y ascender hasta el hombro donde depositó un último beso, y se alejó para observarla.

—¡¿Y ahora qué? —Lo apremió Hanabi, entre furiosa y desesperada.

Kiba vio su ceño fruncido, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración y su cabello, que era completamente lacio, ahora un poco alborotado —Aunque eso tal vez fuera culpa suya.

Sonrió, triunfante, y se levantó poco a poco.

—Voy a tomar una ducha _fría _e iré a llevarte a tu casa.

Kiba la miró sólo unos segundos para saborear la expresión de Hanabi. Lo mejor que podría pasar ahora sería que ella le gritara, lo persiguiera, e incluso le bajara los pantalones por puro despecho.

Sin embargo, Hanabi pareció sosegarse. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, y finalmente dijo:

—Está bien.

—No tardo nada.

Kiba se dio la vuelta, satisfecho consigo mismo y dispuesto a bajarse el calor de una vez por todas. Al llegar abrió la regadera y dejó que ésta vertiera todo su chorro de agua sobre él. No pensaba bañarse en realidad, sólo iba a bajarse la calentura.

Bien, se dijo, iba a necesitar varios minutos para que eso sucediera…

Y unos momentos después ya se había bañado, por fuerza de la costumbre. Pero ya, finalmente, tenía la cabeza clara y el cuerpo fresco. La regadera chirrió un poco cuando la giró lentamente...

—No cierres la llave, Kiba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al instante, sintiendo la voz de Hanabi resonar en las paredes del baño. Se dio la vuelta lentamente con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Hanabi estaba casi frente a él, cubriendo su propio cuerpo con una toalla pequeña. Desnuda se veía mucho más adulta de lo que probablemente era en realidad. El cabello le caí por el pecho y se le veía tan… natural.

Hanabi lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo también quiero bañarme… Contigo.

De acuerdo, pensó Kiba resignado y tragando fuerte. Sería cuando ella quería. Pero sería como _él _quisiera. Y no le sorprendió que la ducha no sirviera para nada. Sin mucho miramiento, la acorraló contra la pared de nuevo y la montó.

Hanabi le clavó las uñas en la espalda cuando la penetró. Se retorcía de placer entre la pared del baño y el cuerpo de Kiba. Él pensó que ella debía tener piernas atléticas para sostenerse así de él cada vez que la embestía. Kiba casi se vuelve loco cuando ella se aferraba a su espalda apoyando la cara en su hombro, gimiéndole al oído que quería más, y más, y más…

Hanabi estaba tan… satisfecha. Jadeaba, gemía, la mordía, pero estaba… satisfecha. ¿Acaso era la única vez que sonreía de verdad?

Y cuando terminaron jadeando uno sobre el otro, Kiba la ayudó a bajarse suavemente hasta que Hanabi volvió a poner los pies sobre el piso. Todavía jadeaba suavemente con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en el torso de Kiba. Hanabi abrió los ojos, mirándolo hacia arriba (por la diferencia de altura). Se vio _casi _inocente. Kiba le pasó los dedos por el cabello mojado.

_Sí. Hanabi era preciosa._

—Me gustó mucho el final de tu película. —Hanabi le acarició el torso— ¿Cuándo vemos otra?

—Ya mismo si quieres… Pero en el cuarto.

—Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que, la gracia estaba, no en.. "el final", sino en el proceso para llegar al final xD Espero no haberlas decepcionado.<em>

_Y a todas, gracias por leer! n_n_


End file.
